In general, a vacuum absorber is a device which is able to be attached to the surface of a glass, a tile, etc. by a vacuum absorbing method in order to suspend or hang various type things, for example, washcloths, towels, tissue, etc.
The vacuum absorber is provided with a hanging member, and a suction plate. The handing member is configured to suspend or hang thereon washcloths, towels, tissue, etc. In a state where the suction plate is contacting with the surface (an attachment surface) of a glass, a tile, etc., the vacuum absorbed is pushed toward the attachment surface, thus deflating the air in a space between the attachment surface and the suction plate to the outside of the suction plate. Thereafter, a vacuum state can be made between the attachment surface and the suction plate. Since the suction plate is vacuum-absorbed on the attachment surface, the vacuum absorber can be fixedly installed.
The above vacuum absorber is hard to be sealed into a vacuum state between the suction plate and the attachment surface, and the absorbing force between the suction plate and the attachment surface is weak. For this reason, the suction plate may easily detach from the attachment surface, so the above vacuum absorber is hard to be fixedly installed for a long time on the attachment surface, and it needs to repeatedly attach the vacuum absorber whenever it detaches from the attachment surface, whereupon it is inconvenient to use the vacuum absorber.
To resolve the above-mentioned problems, the applicant of the present invention filed a vacuum absorber with the Korean patent publication number 10-2011-0035205. According to the above vacuum absorber, a height-adjusting member is moved to a suction plate in such a way to rotate the cover of the vacuum absorber in a state where the suction plate of the vacuum absorber is contacting with the attaching surface, so the outer circumferential surface of the suction plate is closely contacted with the attachment surface, and at the same time, the central portion of the suction plate is lifted up, thus forming the space between the attachment surface and the suction plate into a vacuum state. In this way, the absorbing force between the suction plate and the attachment surface can be enhanced, and for this reason, the vacuum absorber can be firmly, easily and fixedly installed on the attachment surface.
However, according to the above conventional vacuum absorber, the height-adjusting member and the suction plate of the vacuum absorber are assembled in a state where they are inserted into a plurality of engaging holes with the aid of engaging protrusions. Since the suction plate, to which the height-adjusting member is assembled, and the cover are engaged using only a plurality of rotation protrusions, the engaging protrusions may disengage from the engaging holes. For this phenomenon, the assembling force of each component may be weak, and the assembled components may shake or be movable, namely, they may not be firmly engaged, so a smooth operation cannot be obtained.
In addition, according to the above vacuum absorber, if the attachment surface is smooth, it may be possible to attach the vacuum absorber while maintaining a vacuum state between the attachment surface and the suction plate of the vacuum absorber. If the attachment surface, however, is rough or has protrusions, the space between the attachment surface and the suction plate may not become a vacuum state. For this reason, the vacuum absorber may not be attached to the attachment surface.